


Loving Nightmares

by Thighkyuu



Category: X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Comforting after a nightmare + “ When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”





	Loving Nightmares

  A scream pierced the cold night air, echoing through the mansion halls. Peter jolted out of bed, dark eyes unfocused but alert, his silver hair falling in his face. He heard the bustle of other students’ doors opening, the sound of nervous chatter and hushed whispers of ‘not again.’ They all knew what was coming. He knew what would happen, and he knew he had to hurry if he was going to make it to your room.

  When you had nightmares, your powers tended to go haywire, and he knew that within five minutes everything would be in zero-gravity. He had little time before it would become increasingly difficult to make it to your room. Your nightmares had become more frequent of late, and he couldn’t figure out why. You wouldn’t tell him, so he simply comforted you when you had them. He knew your nightmares weren’t as bad when he was there, but Xavier’s rules didn’t allow the two of you to sleep in the same room.

  He arrived at your door just as the gravity disappeared with a violent change of atmosphere, his feet rising above the ground. He gripped the doorknob, opening the door and crawling his way into your room. You were floating midair, hair tangled around your head in a halo as the objects of your room floated around you. He kept a hand firmly on the doorknob, preparing to launch himself toward you. There was only one way to calm you down during a nightmare, and that was to someone wake you up.

  Depending on what happened in your nightmares, sometimes it took a long time to wake you and sometimes it took five minutes. He didn’t mind, he loved you, after all, he just wished he knew what your nightmares were about. You never told him, and he stopped asking. He knew that your privacy was important to you, but he was becoming worried. Your nightmares were becoming more and more frequent and more and more violent. And all he could do was calm you afterward. He launched himself toward you wrapping his arms around you as he drifted over you. He discovered long ago that you would not move, for you became a gravitational anomaly or some odd thing such as that.

“Y/N?” He whispered, one hand gripping yours and the other slowly combing through your hair. “Y/N, it’s me again. I don’t know what horrors are in your head right now, but I’m going to make them go away. They wouldn’t dare mess with me.” He talked for a while, voice low and soft, until gravity finally returned to normal. He tumbled to the bed, landing hard next to you. He looked over at you as your eyes opened and you shot into a sitting position, your breathing hard. Then your eyes landed on him and he watched as a blush crept across your face.

“Peter!” Your eyes were wide as you looked at him, as though you hadn’t known he would be there. Maybe you hadn’t.

“Hey babe,” he grinned, lacing your fingers with his once more, “what was it this time? Scott in a bathing suit?” You giggled softly, then lowered your gaze.

“No, no, it was…” you hesitated, pushing a lock of your hair behind your ears.

“You know you can tell me, babe. I love you.”

“ButIdreamedyoudidn’t.” The words are shoved together in quick succession, but he understood.

“Y/N-”

“You just… stopped.” Your voice is barely a whisper, and his eyes are on you as you look up again. “We were joking around and you just stood up and said ‘I don’t love you anymore’ and ran out. You just left.” Tears are rolling down your face, and he pulls you into a hug.

“Y/N, when you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!” You giggled at the words, tightening your grip on him. “I love you, Y/N, and no nightmare can take me away from you.”

“I love you too, Peter. I love you.”


End file.
